Kayden Heart
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Kayden Heart is the main protagonist of Vintasia: A school of magic and a student of Schimmerwitz. He is the leader of House Phoenix, which resides in the Vinz District. Like the focus of his house, Kayden has no real strength above all else, but has the potential to grow into anything. Personality Kayden Heart is a good natured and high spirited teenager with a heart of a child. Kayden is very noble, kind, caring, charitable, yet also suffers from a degree of recklessness and lack of care for his own being. Growing up, Kayden was still is a devoted son and doting big brother who works to the bone to keep his parents and little sister happy. Due to this, he picked up several odd skills along the way, such as cooking and cleaning. Kayden is generally friendly and mild mannered and gets along well with others. From day 1 of moving to Schimmerwitz, Kayden became good friends with Beatrice "Blossom" Belmadere, Victoria Gilbert, Dylan Nova and Alionis Noverous. One of Kayden's most striking personality traits is his sheer competitiveness. He's willing to turn anything into a competition, sometimes even if his opponent does not. This drive for competition makes him a natural rival to both Aerith Lutter and Chase Carolina. This competitive spirit is both beneficial and harmful however. It has been beneficial in the sense that it has genuinely driven Kayden to perform better and learn more skills, but has been harmful in the sense that it drove him to view serious events as games. Another striking personality trait is his sense of humor. Always cracking jokes and one liners, even in dire situations to "lighten the mood". He's also very playful, and is one of the few people who not only understands, but appreciates Lucious odd sense of humor. While not everyone -- or many people in general -- enjoy Kaydens sense of humor, his jokes tend to land a soft spot in peoples hearts. Though not as pronounced as his humor and competitive spirit, Kayden is also very adventurous. Growing up, Kayden went on many hikes and camping trips with his father, Norman, these trips would fuel a desire to explore for many years to come. Though while generally lax (when out competing, that is), Kayden does know when to step up his act and act like the leader he is. As a leader, Kayden always puts his team above himself, attempting to assure their safety above all else, with little regard for his own. In contrast to his high spirited nature, Kayden is a very slow and tactical leader, often employing tactics and strategy instead of bum rushing. This stark contrast in his personality catches friends and foes alike. Despite his general charitable and generous demeanor, Kayden can be selfish at times, feeling what he's earned is his and his alone, but will eventually do the right thing in the end. History Early Life Kayden was born in Kings Heart to Veladoco Ulb-Vinz and Melody Olb-Vinz and thus is a descended of Vinz Ulb-Yot. Veladoco and Melody were proud and young parents who loved each other and loved their son. Veladoco in particular was proud of his bloodline and lineage and knew his sons potential was phenomenal. Unfortunately, when Kings Heart was attacked brutally by Simon Johnson (Then known by "The Ringleader"). Knowing that their bloodline would make them valuable targets, they were forced to flee. They fled to the United States of America. They dropped off Kuu to be raised by Melody's sister, Nelly. The couple returned to Kings Heart to fight the good fight. Though injured, the two survived and with the effort of other wizards, drove off Simons forces. The two made the difficult decision to leave Kuu to be raised by Melody's sister, as to not draw and violence his way. After a few arrangements, the two would enter Kuu's life again (now named Kayden to fit in) under the guise of his aunt and uncle rather than parents. Kayden would be raised by his aunt and uncle, believing they were his biological parents, along with his cousin/little sister Katie Heart. Childhood From there, Kayden enjoyed a mostly stable childhood. His aunt and uncle treated him as if he was there own and never once showing favoritism towards Katie. Growing up, Kayden assumed a typical big brother role towards Katie, protective and a bit doting, but also competitive with her and the two shared a fierce sibling rivalry. He lived in "the boonies" and didn't have any neighbors and occasionally expressed a level of loneliness due to that. Kaydens school life however, was always a bit odd. He never really stuck to any group, but he did have a few friends he was quite close to. They were Alfred Jones, Samantha Colins and Benny Benedict. They were the only friends Kayden ever really had growing up, sans Katie. They hung out often and Kayden invited them over every now and again. Work In Progress.. 'Traits' Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'10 Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 7-B | 7-C | 7-B | High 3-A | High 7-A | 6-C | 5-C Origin: Vintasia Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited degrees of Weather Manipulation and Telekinesis. Survival Skills, A natural sense of leadership. | Magic, Weather Manipulation (Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation), Telekinesis, Spear Mastery, Can augment his physical capabilities via telekinesis | Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation | All the same abilities Dreamscape abilities but generally enhanced by varying degrees | All the same abilities Dreamscape abilities but generally enhanced by varying degrees. Relatively limited, but varying degrees of Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Transformation and Summoning | All the same, but enhanced. Minor degrees of Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level physically and with conventional magic (Several wizards of his experience level have been reported to have destroyed houses and eve buildings by accidental misuse of their powers. Some have even reported to have destroyed entire city blocks in repeated accidental blast). At least City level with peak showings of unstable magic (Unstable magic often manifest itself in the form of massive storms that have been reported to have destroyed towns in the past. Kayden filled the entire sky with a mass of clouds without realizing it, leaving him with a massive headache which eventually caused him to pass out) | Town level (Can weaponize small scale Tornadoes and even Hurricanes. With great strain, he can telekineitcally stop and toss asteroids and meteors) | City level (Comparable to Nolan Heinsguard, whose magic accidentally destroyed a small mountain when it was out of control. Stronger than Henry Lutter, whose magic caused an earthquake across Kings Heart when he was going all out) | High Universe level (Was tricked into becoming the replacement of The Sandman and became the ruler and embodiment of the Kingdom of Dreams, an universe of infinite size and mass) | Small Island level+ (Deflected an attack from the Kuma-Gora, a "kaiju" class monster capable of sinking islands, destroying civilizations and triggered a volcanic eruption much greater than the Mount Vesuvius Eruption of 79. Defeated Muka-Daru, whose presence caused a storm strong enouh that it nearly destroyed Hila-Paku town) | Island level (Can cause storms of a truly massive magnitude if he were to angry enough. Briefly matched Simon -- who can part all the clouds in a sky -- in a telekinetic duel, but was ultimately overwhelmed) | Moon level (Comparable to Spencer, who is considered one of the greatest dragon wizards of his age and thus should be somewhat superior to Elavavus, who razed countries and tossed asteroids around. His magic is comparable to that of Simons, who could warp the moon. Tore apart and shattered the Aetherial Plane, a massive pocket dimension that contained an entire night sky. Contributed to defeating the "Final Experiment", which was supposedly even more powerful than Simon) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Reacted to the flight of Gargoyles, which are faster than cars). Supersonic reactions via telekinesis augmentation (Everything around him seemingly froze, and a distant bow and arrow appeared to be moving slower than him) | Subsonic (Dodged Sound based magic), with Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Aerith, who can punch so fast that her fist catch fire). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning bolts | Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to his own lightning, which functions like cloud-to-ground lightning) | Omnipresent (Embodied the Kingdom of Dreams and existed everywhere in its infinite mass) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Caught the Bird of Prey, which can fly to space in seconds) | Relativistic+ (Managed to react to and intercept Agatha's light based magic) | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (A reasonably strong kid, can pick up objects that adults struggle with). Can be augmented to Class 5+ with Telekinesis (Stopped a car in place. Uprooted a tree. Resisted the knock back of an attack that blew away several large rocks). Up to Class K at peak showings of Telekinesis (When doing basic training with Kirk, Kayden blew away a large rock formation) | Class 10 (Contended with Alionis in physical strength, who could lift large rocks, trees and massive crates like they were nothing). Class 100+ with Telekinesis (Managed to freeze a tank that was thrown at him). At least Class 10 with Weather Manipulation (Can generate Tornadoes strong enough to throw cars. Class K+ with peak showings of Weather Manipulation (Can generate Hurricanes strong enough to throw buildings if he were to lose control of his emotions) | Class 100+ (Should be physically comparable to Aerith, who overpowered Zaru, who can throw massive blocks of pure metal as weaponry) | Infinite (Is infinite in size and mass) | Class 100+; can reach levels of Class K in short burst (Briefly held back an attack from a Ma'Tak-Maru, a fodder level "kaiju"). At least Class M with Telekinesis Augmentation (Pushed back an Elder Ma'Tak-Maru, as well as held up a small mountain that was tossed his way by a Gi-Poku'taka). At least Class G with Telekinesis with full concentration (Held in place the Kuma-Gora, who could effortlessly carry mountains). Class M with Weather Manipulation (Created several tidal waves to form in a flurry of emotions) | Class M (Before boosting his strength, he could, albeit briefly, hold a massive stone structure comparable in size to small mountains). Class M+ to Class G with Telekinesis Augmentation (Held up an even larger stone structure). Class T with Telekinesis (Matched Simon briefly, who was capable of telekinitically tossing asteroids comparable to the one that killed the dinosaurs). Class G+ with Weather Manipulation (Moved all the clouds in the sky, which weighs approx 29,246,276,400 kg) | At least Class M (Overpowered a member of Doltons Army, members of which could overpower students). Class E to Class P with Telekinesis (Should be comparable to full power Simon, whose Telekinesis could move the moon). Possibly Class Z at peak levels of Telekinesis when empowered by "The Solution" (Restrained the Final Experiment) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can match and defeat low level "demons" such as Sasquatch and Chupacabra, who can kill untrained wizard children) | Class TJ (Traded blows with Alionis and Aerith, the ladder of which could physically overpower and disperse a tornado. At least comparable to Henry to punched out a monster capable of tanking his unstable attacks) | Class PJ (A consistent rival to Chase, whose clash with Zaru triggered an earthquake and volcanic eruption. Almost as strong as Seneca, whose power clouded the sky and dispersed it with hand gestures. Can spare with Aerith, who tore apart Kim's pocket realm, which contained a mirror image version of Kings Heart) | High Universal (Had infinite power and mass) | Class EJ (Sparred with Lucious mono e mono, who could take a direct hit from the Kuma-Gora. His clash with Kyle shook the island they where on and caused a volcano to erupt) | Class EJ (Staggered Simon back, but failed to do any real damage. Had a skirmish with members of House Behemoth and managed to defeat Galia and Faris) | Class NJ (Destroyed the Aetherial Plane, which contained a moon. Made Simon grunt in pain with a good kick. Contributed to defeating the Final Experiment) Durability: Building level (Comparable to most wizards of his level, which can generally survive the aftermath of their own spells at the epicenter. Took hits from low level monsters and demons) | Town level (Parried attacks from Henry and Nolan. Resisted the spells from a mind-controlled Dylan, whose magic is regarded as among the strongest in Schimmerwitz in terms of sheer force) | City level (Sparred with heavy hitters like Aerith, Lucious, Nolan, Kim and Alionis) | High Universe level due to sheer size | Small Island level+ (Took hits that were said to be able to destroy islands. Resisted a full on attack from the Kuma-Gora with substantial injuries, but had enough vigor to stand up) | Island level (Took a few hits from Simon before eventually getting overwhelmed. Sparred with members of House Behemoth and House Leviathan) | Moon level (Survived the destruction of the Aetherial Plane) Stamina: Above Average (Not much more than your average teenager, but can impress others) | Peak Human (Still staggered by normal human exercises, but can power through the negative side effects of fatigue through willpower alone) | Superhuman (Can endure ordeals that would collapse normal human beings. The Mystic gene increases his stamina by superhuman levels) | Limitless | Superhuman (Spent hours hunting down the elusive Tapu-Tapu) | Superhuman (Fought in the Great Skirmish between all houses and lasted several hours) | Superhuman (Spent many sleepless nights preparing for the siege of Simons Tower). Virtually Limitless when empowered by "The Solution" (They were said to be capable of fighting "until the sun went kaboom") Range: Standard Melee Range physically, up to Several Acres with Telekinesis (Should have comparable to range to most wizards of his level, which can cause ruin to city blocks and forest). Townwide with Weather Manipulation (Filled roughly 6 km^2 of land with clouds by accident) | Townwide with Telekinesis (Can affect objects roughly 2 kilometers away). Townwide to Citywide with Weather Manipulation (Caused a citywide earthquake. Can create massive storms. Was in danger of flooding the city if his emotions were to be flaired) | Townwide with basic spells (Mastered spells like Ether Rush, which can create townwide burst of energy). Citywide with Telekinesis (Roughly equal in range to Nolan, who can destroy small mountains). At least Citywide with Weather Manipulation at peak showings (If his emotions were to reach unstable levels, he was stated to be able to create a typhoon larger than a fleet of ships) | High Universal (Can warp the entirety of the Dreamscape) | Countrywide (Shook the Isle of Monsters with physical strikes only. Wizards specializing in weather are said to be able to create "civilization destroying" storms in the past) | Countrywide. Continental with Weather Manipulation (Generated so many clouds that Ashley's pocket realm was overloaded) | Planetary (Clairvoyance allows him to see anywhere on earth, and an affect anywhere he pleases. Created a storm strong enough that it filled the entire Aetherial Plane and was ferocious enough to shake it) Intelligence: Relatively high. Kayden never really considered himself a "thinking type", which leads him to underestimate his own intelligence. Because of this, Kayden occasionally surprises himself if he ends up doing something "pretty smart". One of Kaydens biggest strengths is his ability to quickly address the situation at hand, while not necessarily an analytical mind, he can "read enemies" and predict and they'll do next. He's also shown himself to be a quick study, able to blaze through magical textbooks. His ability to read enemies eventually made Kayden a strategist of sorts, though no where near on the level of some of his peers such as Victoria, Aerith and Atherious. Kayden is also a great leader in battle, even if he didn't except himself to be at first. His leadership skills were put to the test many times, but with his selfless attitude and quick thinking, he almost always got through with his team unscathed. On the battlefield, Kayden is a skilled user of spears and staves, as well as a competent hand to hand fighter. Being able to fight toe go to with the likes of Aerith and Alionis, two of Schimmerwitz greatest fighters. In terms of overall skill, Kayden is nearly on par members of House Behemoth, but still considerably behind them. He's certainty not the greatest fighter in Schimmerwitz and has been defeated by several members in both fisticuffs and magic based duels. Due to his "Normal Folk" heritage, Kayden isn't as initially well versed in the arts of the mystical, but catches up somewhat fast. Even after catching up, Kayden is still behind on both complex and simple aspects of wizardry. Despite this, Kayden is still an overall competent wizard, especially for his age and can clash with even teachers. Work in progress Weaknesses: Kayden was born and raised in "Normal Society", so his magical knowledge is initially very low. A bit to specialized in telekinesis and weather magic to really make use of his other spells, which occasionally forces him to "brute it". Doesn't really excel in any skill form general problem with members of House Phoenix. His emotions can be flared and manipulated easily if you know what buttons to press. Key: Before understanding his magic | Early Schimmerwitz Education/Dormitory Arc | Bad Eggs Arc | Dreamscape | Isle of Monsters Arc | Phoenix Fire Arc | We Are Heroes Arc Standard Equipment Weapons Armor To be Written Artifacts Notable Attacks / Techniques Offense Support Work in Progress Others/Trivia Coding for Infobox was edited from Imouto-Tan's OC Hibiki 23. Used with permission Image was taken from the Riordan Wiki page on Percy Jackson. Art was done by "Viria". Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Vintasia Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5